


Magic and Hogwarts Awakened

by Lilith_Breen



Series: Broken Manipulation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Severus, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bad Dumbledore, Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Characters will seem OP at first but all will be explained and they'll be tuned down a tad I promise, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, I'm sorry I can't help it, Lots of it, M/M, Might be a touch inaccurate, Multi, Original Characters are not OP I promise, Paganism, Please they're not mary/marty sues, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rimming, Severus is very much a cutie, Sex, Sub Severus Snape, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Very gay characters, basically everyone is a BAMF, but I love them anyways, i'll try, the author makes no promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Breen/pseuds/Lilith_Breen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the vassal of Lady Hogwarts and Magic awakens? The three chosen and their allies have been controlled and corrupted by one Albus Dumbledore for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic's First Chosen

A loud crack resounded through the Great Hall, halting its infamous chatter. In the middle of the hall stood a lady, tall and pale. The students and teachers alike were struck still and no one dared to breathe too loud.

The stranger wore a cloak of black that rippled like water as she moved - and move she did for there was not a second where she did not sway as if she were the very breeze. With an elegance others would envy to possess, she raised her arms and pulled the hood back, revealing lily white skin. Small gasps echoed around the Great Hall as her eyes fluttered open; swirls of red and blue danced in her irises, yellow and green a background. Yet the most striking was the bottomless black of her sclera, the only white a splatter of stars.

Everyone was frozen in place and a single thought was shared among all the Houses of Hogwarts, ‘ _Who is she?_ ’

The mysterious woman silently unclasped her cloak and with a quiet pop, a House-Elf appeared, relieving the woman of it. Underneath the cloak was a long, violet dress - an obvious statement of neutrality among the four Houses. And upon her brow rested a tiara adorned with gleaming amethysts.

"What woes the wizarding world so, that Lady Hogwarts and Lady Magic themselves had to arouse me from my slumber?" Her voice wavered like a siren song as it wrapped around the Hall.

Headmaster Dumbledore was the first to gather his wits and cleared his throat, calling her attention to himself. Her galactic eyes seemed to bore into him, her mere presence a call to his magic - a demand for submission he stubbornly refused and fought against.

"And who might you be, my dear girl?" He asked. No one but him had such power when in the wards of his school, but his true question - whether she was friend or foe, would she fight or help - was left unsaid.

Her magical power filled the room, far stronger than expected when one gazed upon her slight form, and he had to brace himself against the tidal wave that threatened to overwhelm him, yet even that did not deter him. Dumbledore had to fight to keep his glee from showing; if he could harness her power for himself, then he would be able to kill Voldemort, young Mr Potter, and anyone else who had the nerve to oppose him.

"I am the vassal of Lady Hogwarts and Lady Magic, only to be awakened when Magic's blessed children are in mortal danger," the woman's voice rang loud and strong. "My name is Lady Allana Rhea Myrriden Hogwarts, but I may be addressed as Lady Myrriden."

Another round of gasps and loud whispering erupted through the Great Hall. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter, if possible, at her words.

' _Oh yes,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _as I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, she will have to answer to me as the vassal of Hogwarts._ _With her power, any and all who oppose me will be easily struck down; then the world will finally rest easy without the devastation of the Dark Arts_.'

Perhaps Severus c _ould_ be useful in this new world, but Dumbledore couldn’t risk Severus discovering what he had locked away so long ago. So he would have to be the first to go, the headmaster nearly chuckled out loud in his glee.

"Well then, we at Hogwarts welcome you, Miss Allana," Dumbledore spoke cheerfully, oblivious to the flare of annoyance and anger in Allana's eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------

Allana was exasperated at the entire situation she now found herself in. How ignorant and destructive could one old man be? A small sigh left her lips.

“ **Do not worry, my child. Through the awakening of my three Chosens and their allies, Dumbledore's reign will be brought to an end.”**

' _Yes, Mother Hogwarts_ ,' Allana answered the soothing voice that reverberated through her mind.

“ _He has been attempting to damage me for too long,_ ” Magic’s voice filtered through Allana’s mind, her voice like a raging tornado.

' _With all due respect, Mother Magic, I think he means to try and merge with the muggle world and get rid of those he deems as dark._ ' Allana hesitantly answered.

“ _And in doing so he is killing me. The old customs, necessary to replenish my strength, are being forgotten and replaced with new muggle traditions that do nought but feed the arrogance of those who are newly entering our world. Muggleborns and Halfbloods, my children they may be, but they are ignoring our ancient traditions and replacing important events like Yule with Christmas,_ ” Magic snapped. Allana inwardly cowered at the angered voice of her Lady.

“ **She meant no offence, Lady Magic** **,** ” Hogwarts soothed.

" _I am aware. Go forth, our vassal, save the wizarding world, and do as we bid.”_

' _Yes, Mother Magic, Mother Hogwarts._ '

Allana, of course, agreed with her Lady. Muggles could barely accept the thought of the same gender loving one another or another worshiping a different God, let alone the thought of the supernatural existing. Muggles, sad to say, are selfish. They want power only for themselves, should the wizarding world - now her world as well - be known to the muggle world… nothing good could come of it, she was sure. Governments will seek to unlock magic, steal magical beings away from their homes; they would break them, destroy their very existence. If that should ever happen, Lady Magic will have to withdraw altogether and then -

“ ** _Allana!_ ** ”

She startled from her inner thoughts and blinked slowly, taking a deep breath. It will be fine, she would save them all, and she will destroy those who dared to meddle in the balance of the world. Allana lifted her eyes, looked to Dumbledore.

\------------------------------------------------------

With bated breath, the Great Hall watched as Lady Allana Hogwarts lifted her eyes to Dumbledore's own. They swirled with the hidden rage of her and her Mistresses.

"You will do well not to cross me, Headmaster. My Mistress's three Chosen have been hurt and manipulated by your will for far too long. My Mistresses and I are extremely unhappy with such circumstances, that our Chosen should need such a vast amount of healing,” Allana nearly spat the words out in her disgust and anger. “Rest assured, everyone's due will arrive.”

She paused and turned to the Potions Master at Dumbledore’s side, “I am controlled by no one but myself. I answer only to my Mistresses and I serve their Chosen with a willing heart."

\-----------------------------------------

Severus was quite aware of how powerful she was, though it was no shock. Any bumbling fool could feel the raw power emanating from the slight form. Yet Severus could not help but pause on a single line: Everyone’s due will arrive. Those words rang in his head as memories flashed behind his mental walls. Every time he was weak; when he dived so heavily into the Dark Arts; for failing his sister, his mother, _himself_. Every disappointment he encountered and every petty or impatient move he acted upon - it was all brought to the forefront of his mind and Severus knew that if there was a time to pay for all he had done, it was then. The dark-haired man shut his eyes and awaited the retribution for all that he had done… only to be embraced within slender but strong arms.

"You may not think it, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, and my Chosen, but you are worthy of much more than the life Albus Dumbledore has paved for you. Your freedom will be the catalyst that starts the replenishing of my Mother Magic," she whispered into his ear, voice trembling with finally having one of her Chosen to protect and serve.

Allana’s arms tightened around him and Severus opened his mouth in a silent scream as a sudden burning pain ripped through him.

After what felt like hours to the healing man, but in reality was a mere few minutes, Severus opened his eyes. He looked down only to find himself changed. Perhaps a bit shorter to his confusion and while his hands still retained their slender paleness, they were now smaller, less skeleton-like. Severus shakily lifted his hands to touch his face; his nose was smooth now, no longer plagued with the various bumps developed from being broken too many times by the Marauders and his father. His teeth were now straight and he marvelled at the feel of them as he ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. A small, feminine chuckle shook from his cocoon of purple. Severus flushed slightly before schooling his features into a mask of polite indifference towards the powerful vassal. Allana didn't miss the flash of gratitude in those obsidian eyes, though.

"Do not hide yourself, Child of Grey," Allana spoke, her voice radiating with power lent from her Mistresses, "you are my Mistress's Chosen, free from the illness that plagued you.” She leant closer and whispered for his ears only, “Everything will be explained later, and the healing process will continue.”

“ **Choosing Severus first, my dear?** "

“ _Interesting. Care to explain why?_ ”

Allana smiled at her Mistress’s curious questions. She had been planning this for a long time in her slumber and at last, has her plans come to fruition.

' _The Child of Light will have his friends to help him when he realizes not all is as it seems. The Child of Dark has his familiar and will react more in anger than sadness, thus it is easier for him to vent. Severus trusted few save Dumbledore and Minerva. Minerva cannot be cleansed until much later in our plans since she is closest to Dumbledore; our purpose and plans may be accidentally discovered. Severus needs time, and he must accept that he needs his soulmates and fellow Chosens. Due to his past, and as the submissive, he will be more emotionally inclined if we were to ignore his mental walls._ '

“ _Very wise, our vassal. You have chosen well. You will be rewarded.”_

' _My reward is serving you, my Ladies_ ,' she told them humbly.

“ **Why in front of Dumbledore, though?** ”

' _It serves as a warning. His time is near._ '

Allana heard the soft laughter of Hogwarts in her mind, “ **Oh, our sweet vassal, how amusing and dangerous you are. You have done well.** ”

She felt a swell of pride, for as long as she was useful to her Mistresses, she will serve them happily.

' _I aim to please. Farewell, my Ladies._ '


	2. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, WOW! I only just posted the first chapter yesterday and I already have such great feedback. Thank you all so much for giving kudos and leaving comments. Believe it or not but it's great motivation to write. (you don't HAVE to leave comments or kudos to make me write though, I will still write it's just maybe not as fast). I know, I know, WOW IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY AND YOU ALREADY WROTE THE SECOND CHAPTER?!!! Yeah, when those creative juices are flowing I write like a demon. So onward with the story!

Previously on Magic and Hogwarts Awakened...

_' The Child of Light will have his friends to help him when he realises not all is as it seems. The Child of Dark has his familiar and will react more in anger than sadness, thus it is easier for him to vent. Severus trusted few save Dumbledore and Minerva. Minerva cannot be cleansed until much later in our plans since she is closest to Dumbledore; our purpose and plans may be accidentally discovered. Severus needs time, and he must accept that he needs his soulmates and fellow Chosens. Due to his past, and as the submissive, he will be more emotionally inclined if we were to ignore his mental walls. '_

_“ Very wise, our vassal. You have chosen well. You will be rewarded.”_

_' My reward is serving you, my Ladies ,' she told them humbly._

_“ **Why in front of Dumbledore, though?** ”_

_' It serves as a warning. His time is near. '_

_Allana heard the soft laughter of Hogwarts in her mind, “ **Oh, our sweet vassal, how amusing and dangerous you are. You have done well.** ”_

_She felt a swell of pride, for as long as she was useful to her Mistresses, she will serve them happily._

_' I aim to please. Farewell, my Ladies. '_

\------------------------------------------------------

The entire hall erupted into shouts and demands. Teachers struggled to calm the students and herded them to their respective dormitories, while the Headmaster was left to confront with Lady Hogwarts, who was still embracing Severus.

"Surely there was no need to assault one of my staff members, Miss Allana?" Dumbledore asked, his voice laced with grandfatherly concern and disappointment, though he inwardly seethed.

"Watch yourself, Dumbledore. You do not control me any more than the students themselves," she warned. "I shall say this now: I find your education system within my Mistress's halls lacking. I will be observing you, the teachers, and the classes from now on until the time when I shall decide who is deserving of educating the young wizards and witches of today."

Allana released Severus from her arms and held him a slight ways from herself. She stared into his eyes, seemingly lost in thought, before finally whispering to him, "Do you wish to continue?"

Severus flinched, unsure of what she meant, but whatever he was about to say was lost as Dumbledore butted in. "Of course he does-"

He was cut off by a low snarl from Lady Allana, the hues of red in her eyes more prominent and profound than before. Her power spiked, almost choking Dumbledore as it filled the room, but it seemed to almost caress Severus in a gentle, protective hold.

"I believe," she spoke frostily, "I asked Severus."

Dumbledore was furious at the unexpected turn; how dare she defy him? He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald, the wielder of the Elder Wand! _She_ was supposed to answer to _him_! Was she not the vassal of his esteemed school, to be under his jurisdiction? It has also been in the power of the Headmaster or Headmistress to judge what is right in the school’s hallowed halls - she should have no authority here. Whilst Dumbledore continued his silent tirade, unable to move while Allana’s magic was still active, a different sort of conversation was flowing through the woman only a few feet away.

“ **Careful, our vassal, there is no need to allow your temper to flare.** ”

' _Apologies, my Lady._ '

“ _Forgiven. Dumbledore will try to control you through his multiple positions of power, especially that as Headmaster. Are you fully aware of the danger he possesses?_ ”

' _Yes, my Lady._ '

Hogwarts scoffed, “ **Dumbledore holds no such power over you.** ”

' _I_ _t is_   _quite amusing to see him think as such._ '

" _You must get your humour from your parents, sweet vassal,_ ” Magic chuckled slightly, greatly entertained by her vassal’s dark sense of humour.

' _You are my only parents,_ ' Allana bitterly replied, inwardly trembling at the thought of her birth parents.

“ **Regret is unbecoming, my dear. They made a mistake with you. For that, they will repent even beyond the afterlife.** ”

“ _Lady Hogwarts is right, Allana. Do not torture yourself for their transgressions. Remember, the power we lent you is greatly controlled by your emotions. You must have control_ **.** ”

' _I apologise, my Ladies. I believe it will still take time for me to let go, one does not simply leave a thousand year grudge behind._ '

“ _Take your time to heal. You are the same as Severus; kindred spirits bonded in mutual sorrow. You both will soon learn happiness._ ”

' _Thank you, my Ladies,_ ' Allana choked a little as gratitude for their kindness washed over her again.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Severus," Allana faced him once more, her magic shielding the both of them from Dumbledore and the empty Great Hall, "this is your choice. Your previous vows do not affect this decision in anyway. Now, do you wish to continue?"

"Continue what?" As a byproduct of his sudden healing Severus’s voice shook slightly to his utter consternation.

"Teaching. Spying." Her eyes bore into his own, begging him to answer truthfully.

But her beseeching looks could do nothing as Severus's entire world screeched to a halt. His mind whirred past every bad decision he made - one of which came in the form of the Dark Mark imprinted on his left arm. Did he want to continue teaching? Facing the children who so despised him, hearing the taunting whispers that forced him to remember his time with the Marauders, only to come back to his room everyday cursing his impatience with them? He had to continue, didn't he? How else was he to atone for his sins?

What else was there?

And what of spying? If he didn't, he'd be useless. No one would accept him for the Dark Mark that plagued his forearm chased most away. Dumbledore was the only one who accepted him, gave him a chance to repent. Other than potions and dueling, he had no redeeming qualities.

He had to be useful.

Was that it? Was he not useful anymore? Was that why - ?

"Severus!" Lady Hogwarts's panicked voice broke through the haze that threatened to cloud his mind.

Allana embraced him again, uttering soft words of assurances and promises of protection, "I'm sorry my Chosen, I should have asked you when you were ready. Rest now. You are safe." Her words washed over Severus like a wave and cocooned in an embrace of purple. He shut his eyes and fell away.

Allana smiled fondly at the now-sleeping Severus and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. With a snap of her fingers, a small House-Elf appeared beside her, bowing respectfully.

"Please bring Severus to the Founders Quarters and ensure that he is well taken care of. Thank you, Violet," she kindly told the elf, allowing her to pop Severus to safety.

Blinking, Allana suddenly became aware of the angered, petrified form of the Headmaster and the annoyingly consistent banging against the doors of the Great Hall.

“ **Confused, vassal?** ” asked the bemused voice of Lady Hogwarts.

' _A bit, Mother Hogwarts. Am I correct to assume you and Mother Magic have something to do with this?_ '

“ _You assume right, Allana._ ”

' _Thank you Mother Magic, Mother Hogwarts._ '

“ ** _You're welcome, our vassal._ ** ”


	3. Fear and Puzzlement

_Previously on Magic and Hogwarts Awakened..._

_Blinking, Allana suddenly became aware of the angered petrified form of the Headmaster and the annoyingly consistent banging against the doors of the Great Hall._

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Allana reluctantly waved her hand and released Dumbledore from his petrified state before opening the doors of the Great Hall. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick rushed in, an irate Madame Pomfrey and Coach Hooch behind them, wands at the ready.

“ _Don't forget to stay calm, our vassal._ ”

' Yes, my Lady, Allana paused in slight trepidation. ' _But wouldn't it be better if we just erased their memories of my entrance so that it's ea - ?_ '

“ _NO!_ ” Allana whimpered at Magic's furious shout, knocking against the walls of her mind.

“ **Magic!** ” Came Hogwarts's reprimanding voice, filtering through the cloud of fear, “ **We mustn't forget, our vassal is still a mu-human.** _”_ Though her Lady caught herself Allana winced anyway. “ **She makes mistakes.** ”

' _I apologise, my Ladies._ '

“ _No. It is fine, Allana. Sometimes I forget my temper. Just don't meddle with other people’s memories unless in desperate situations - or you'll be no better than Dumbledore,_ ” soothed Magic.

' _Yes, my Lady..._ '

Allana lifted her head, putting on a strong front, though her hands had a minute tremble to them. She took a few seconds to collect her thoughts and inhaled deeply before speaking, "I am tied to my Mistress Hogwarts and cannot harm any of her children that resides within these walls; not that I have a desire to. There is no need to worry of any threat coming from me. If I were you, I'd worry about yourselves. The curriculum here is… _unsatisfactory to say the least_.” There was no mistaking the hint of disdain in her voice and the coldness in her eyes.

“This school has dropped from the top to the bottom in global wizarding education. Hogwarts, once a mighty institution that produced well-abled wizards who spread knowledge and love, yet now I hear there is a festering of bias and hatred within these walls," Allana said, eyes and voice growing serious even as the trembling increased. She hid her hands in the long, flowing sleeves of her dress, "I will be observing the classes here as well as student conduct. Any more of this _nonsensical_ bias," her swirling green eyes turned to Dumbledore and pierced his own, "to any House **will** be counted against you when I conduct my final review of the school."

She held Dumbledore's gaze unwaveringly, seemingly taunting him to try and look through her head while the other teachers stood by, more than a little confused. Soon enough she felt a small poke in her defences; just as she expected. Allana seized his mind and dragged him into her own, forcing him to relive the horrible things her Chosens went through.

' _This is because of_ you _, Dumbledore_ ,' she spoke to him, standing beside his mental figure as his transgressions played out in front of him. ‘ _Heed my warning: continue down this path and you will face retribution._ '

Dumbledore ripped himself from her mind just before the hellfire she conjured engulfed him. He seemed shaken and pale, but he was more determined than ever. He'd see the wizarding world in his control before long. If a few people had to be sacrificed, it was all in the name for prosperity; sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. His world had no room for those disgusting Dark wizards.

With twinkling eyes, Dumbledore spoke to her, "Well my dear girl, I must say I do not think there is any problem at Hogwarts, but we do welcome you to our school."

“ **He will not heed your warning** **,** ” Lady Hogwarts sighed, her tone sorrowful.

Allana remained silent.

“ _It was a nice try, dear_ _,_ ” Magic said, surprisingly hesitant. Her voice warmer than its usual seriousness.

More silence followed and the trembling increased until even her sleeves started to shake.

Lady Allana, after casting a silent tempus, sighed, "Very well. I shall be taking my leave, it is already nine after all." And with that she briskly swept from the Hall before anyone could inquire as to where she would be staying.

\-------------------------------------------------------

There was only silence to greet her when Allana entered the Founder's Quarters. Taking a deep breath to dispel the memories of her past, she slowly made her way to Salazar’s Chambers, where Severus slept. Gazing upon his sleeping figure Allana relaxed, smiling, and shut her eyes.

Her Chosen. _Hers_ to protect.

She just had to save the Child of Light and the Child of Dark next. When she opened her eyes, her forehead creased slightly at her Chosen's face - crinkled with fear even in his sleep.

"Sleep, my Chosen, for you are safe," she bent down and whispered to him, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face, frowning when she felt a slight greasiness from that lock of hair. "I will protect you," she cooed softly.

Satisfied when Severus's face relaxed once more, she leaned back and stared at the slight grease coating the tip of her finger. Allana sniffed the grease lightly, making a small face at the scent of cheap hair potions and condensed potion fumes.

' _Oh my darling Potions Master,_ ' Allana giggled to herself, plotting when she would drag him shopping for new clothes and help him get his hygiene in order.

Yes, she did heal any physical abnormalities, but that differs from something that was caused naturally and his greased hair unfortunately fell in the "naturally caused" category.

“ **Allana?** ”

Her good mood immediately vanished, only to be replaced with bone chilling fear. Would this be when they'd abandoned her?

' _Y-yes, my Ladies?_ ' Allana answered whilst backing out of Severus's rooms.

A sigh echoed through her mind, “ _I am… sorry, Allana. I lost my temper and should not have snapped. You, yourself have not fully healed._ ”

' _N-no, my Lady! The fault lies with me, I should have never thought or even mentioned such a vile and easy way out_ ,' she panicked.

“ _Allana, please…._ ”

"I'm sorry Mother Magic, Mother Hogwarts," Allana softly replied out loud, “but may we please move on?”

“ _Allana - !_ ” Magic seemed to choke, worried for the fragile state of her vassal.

“ **It is alright, Magic. Let it go,** ” Hogwarts sighed. She knew even with Allana mothering her three Chosen, Allana herself was in dire need of a mother figure.

“ _Very well._ ” Magic backed down.

' _Thank you once more, my Ladies,_ ' Lady Allana breathed gratefully.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think that lady did to the git?" Ron Weasley asked his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, while they lounged on the chairs in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fire.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, reprimanding him.

"Sorry - what did she do to _Professor_ Snape?" Ron corrected, rolling his eyes.

Harry was silent, contemplating. "She didn't hurt him," he spoke suddenly, causing the other two to turn to him. Blushing, Harry continued, "Not on purpose anyways, I could feel her magic. It felt nice - loving even."

Hermione and Ron blinked in surprise. "Really? 'Cause her magic seemed mighty threatening to me, mate," Ron said, shivering from remembering Lady Hogwarts's suffocating aura and magic.

"Huh…," Harry hummed in mild surprise. "Curious..."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort rested upon his gilded throne, white spider-like fingers curled around the armrest. Before him stood a tall blond, pride gone in the face of the Dark Lord.

"Lucius…," he hissed, red eyes gleaming in the darkness, "what news have you brought me about the surge of magic felt through the wizarding world?"

"My lord," Lucius bowed respectfully, "the source of the power surge seemed to originate from Hogwarts."

"Hmmm…," Voldemort hummed, his eyes narrowing at the form before his feet.

' _What could Dumbledore be hiding?_ ' He thought to himself, frustrated by the lack of information.

"Very well, Lucius." Voldemort raised his wand slightly and crooned, "For the lack of substantial information…," the blond tensed, " _Crucio_ !"  
' _Very curious indeed…._ '


	4. A Glimpse

Onyx eyes slid open, everything was so comfortable. A subtle scent of lavender filtered through the room. He felt...safe? He hasn't felt safe in years, decades. Severus sighed blissfully and burrowed deeper into silken sheets before his eyes shot open as his brain swiftly recollected memories of yesterday. What happened? What on earth did that woman do to him?

"My chosen?" A whisper came from a door to his right.

Severus's eyes snapped to the door and narrowed. As if on cue, the door slid open, revealing the woman, now clad in robes of virginal white that seemed to make her pale skin glow. Her eyes glittered happily and a soft smile graced her lips as she stepped through the threshold. 

"My chosen, it is time to get dressed..." In her hands, she clasped a set of black robes with green linings.

"Your...chosen?" Severus rasped before clearing his throat.

"Yes. My mistress has chosen you, Lord of Grey. You are her chosen and, as her vassal, mine as well." Lady Allana answered, bowing her head respectfully.

He blinked, and a slow haze took over his mind as the information registered.

_'Allana.'_

'I must tell Du-'

He never got to finish his thought. In a flash of white, Allana was in front of him and before Severus could get his shields up, she ripped into his mind and started tearing away at the loyalty and compulsion charms layering his mentality. It'd be an entire hour before she finally finished removing all 37 charms placed on  **her** chosen. Allana gently eased herself from Severus's mind, hugging him. Hues of red and yellow blended together, making her eyes practically glow an angry orange colour. A choked sob escaped Severus as he was brutally exposed once again.

_'Brutality is quite unusual for you.'_

**'Indeed.'**

' _We cannot afford for Severus to go back into the claws of Dumbledore,_ ' She whispered, her inner self trembling with the sadness of having to hurt her chosen once again, ' _Vulnerable he might be, but weak he is not._ '

**'True...he has fallen asleep again.'**

' _It is fine...we still have time for him to rest._ '

**'Very well.'**

Allana slowly eased the sleeping form back onto the bed, where she tucked the sheets up to his chin and backed out of the room once more.

*****************************************************

As she quietly shut the door, Allana sighed, leaning against it and curling her arms around her body.

' _Oh my chosens...so brave...so broken._ ' Each passing moment while her two other chosens weren't protected, the more her heart broke.

' **Allana?** '

' _My lady?_ '

' **You realise they are not your children** **.** '

She stiffened and briskly walked to her room.

' _I am very aware, my lady._ '

' _They cannot replace that which you have lost._ ' Hogwarts whispered.

The words hit her hard as she was assaulted once more with memories of the pitter patter of tiny feet and whispered words of devotion and love. A small sob escaped her throat as she started to tremble in the middle of her room. 

' _I know that. My lady._ ' Allana hurriedly added at the end, careful to keep her respectful tone.

**'No, you do not.'**

'Your _children are dead, vassal._ '

' **You cannot attempt to replace them with the other three.** '

' _We know you have lost much those thousands of years ago. But you must move on, your heart cries the more you dwell on what you have lost._ '

"I KNOW ALREADY!" She screamed out loud before choking as she felt magic rip away from her body.

**Your emotions control our magic Allana! We are merely trying to-**

"I know...I know my lady. Please..." She cried, tears dripping down her face, "Please leave me be."

Slowly, magic returned to her and she felt the two presences leave her mind. Allana flexed her hand and watched sadly as magic sparked against her fingertips, taking the form of three children playing around whilst a couple watched proudly from a bit away. That which she lost...can **never** return, she has new people to protect now. They can never replace her children, but she loves them all the same. Magic and Hogwarts was right, it was time to move on. With shaky knees, Allana made her way to her writing desk where a stack of empty parchments and a quill waited. She sat down, and for the first time in eons, she started to write.

'The Children'...

*****************************************************

"Ron, get up!" Harry yelled, glaring at the snoring form of his red headed friend.

Grumbling, Ron rolled over and buried himself further into the sheets.

Blissful silence.

" _Aguamenti_!" 

"What the bloody hell!" The redhead squealed, scrambling out of his wet bed.

Harry snorted at his friend who closely resembled a drowned, angry cat.

"It's time for breakfast!" 

For some reason, Harry felt excited to see that woman again...and admittedly he was also very curious about Professor Snape. Greasy temperamental git he may be, but at least he knows what he's doing. Unlike a certain old goat, he rolled his eyes.

"Stop thinking about Dumblefuck, you're practically bleeding annoyance." Ron snorted as he re-entered the room appropriately dressed...sort of, his robes were in their usual form AKA atrocious. 

"Sorry," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

They walked down to the common room where an impatient Hermione was, of course, waiting for them.

"You're late." She said curtly, to which the two boys just shrugged non-committedly.

*****************************************************

Why did no one tell him of the woes called paperwork that came with being a dark lord? Grindelwald certainly didn't work with this much bull, did he? Frowning, Voldemort rifled through the evil stacks of god knows what.

"Mi' lord" A knock came from his study door.

Swiftly, he took out his wand and glared at the offending piece of wood. Nagini, his faithful familiar, slithered around him and reared her head up menacingly.

"Enter." His red eyes gleaming in the dimness of his study room.

Lucius stepped into the room, immediately bowing deeply, his platinum hair swept to the right nearly brushing the floor.

"My lord, I bring news regarding the power surge from Hogwarts." 

"Well?" Voldemort demanded impatiently.

For so long did he ponder on what lay beyond the walls of Hogwarts. The source of the surge was undoubtedly powerful, but it was the unknown warm tingle it gave him that peaked his curiosity.

"Hogwarts and...Magic has apparently chosen a vassal to represent them. She seems quite irate with Dumbledore and has taken Snape under her wing."

"Ssnape? Our spy?" He hissed as his brain whirred at the possibilities.

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmm...very well then. Dismissed." Waving his hand airily as Lucius backed out of the room bowing with a murmur of "Thank you Mi Lord" the dark lord started plotting.

'It seems my faithful spy and I need to have a little talk...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys ;-; it's been over a week since I last updated and I know I told most of you that I'll try to update once every two days, but exams have been crazy and my preliminary examination results just came in....needless to say they aren't very good. I've been super down lately and it's just really hard essentially. I'm not saying I'm stopping the book, hell no! I love writing and it's actually pretty pathetic if I stop writing only 4 chapters in. Updates just might...slow down a little.
> 
> On other notes, I'm also looking for a beta reader. I've read through my work and honestly, I feel like something's off but I have no idea what. If someone could help, I'd feel much more at ease. (Said beta might also be able to kick my ass into gear if I take too long on a chapter)
> 
> Another thing! I'm thinking of changing the side pairings to:  
> Blaise/Ron  
> Draco/Fred/George  
> Neville/Theodore  
> So should I or should I just keep the pairings as it is and leave Fred and George to be badass characters with no pairings?


	5. The Chosen Children

' _Did I fall asleep again_?' Severus frowned to himself, glaring at the door as if it had personally offended him. 

As he turned to the left, he spotted the set of robes Lady Hogwarts carried before, accompanied by a set of...dragon hide boots? His eyes widened and he scrambled out of the bed to observe them closer. 

' _These are of the finest quality_ ,' Severus spluttered, completely astounded. 

Even with his Teachers salary and occasional allowance received when he answered potion orders, he was never able to afford such...luxuries. His eyes slid to the robes that rested on a velvet chair. Trembling minutely, his Long fingers brushed against the clothes. Acromantula silk, breathable and softer than Egyptian Cotten. After a short pause, Severus wandered around searching for the bathroom. 

\-------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Severus's hair was freshly washed and dried, although it maintained some of its old greasiness, and he adorned the robes of silk and boots. Standing in the living room, Severus's eyes were immediately drawn to the only open door. The door being one of the only ones not decorated with the colours of the Hogwarts houses. Instead, it held elegant violet carvings formed in the shape of a shield. The inside of the room containing a large four-poster bed, much like the one where he slept, a door to a bathroom he supposed, and...a desk with a singular piece of parchment on it.

' _Is this where...she...sleeps?_ ' He made his way over to the desk where a poem it seems was recently written, judging by the drying ink.

Bending over slightly, and marvelling at how his nose no longer seemed to take quite a portion of his vision, he started to read.

_The Children_

 

_My child of light_

_wronged he is_

_browned skin, emerald eyes_

_The curse of death_

_etched upon his head_

 

_The child of light_

_has hatred from his brood_

_Nothing but a weapon is he viewed_

 

_O child of light_

_My dearest one_

_Rise you shall_

_Despite those that said you never could_

 

_My child of grey_

_Hated from birth_

_Eyes of Onyx, pale skin, fair_

_Controlled by the one of old_

_To do his bidding, his soul he sold_

 

_The child of grey_

_tortured from young_

_Although hated, to his resolve he clung_

 

_O child of grey_

_My precious one_

_Rise you shall_

_For you have been controlled for far too long_

 

_My child of dark_

_born with a gift_

_Carmine eyes and chocolate skin_

_The tongue of serpents you did possess_

_Which was evil to the world the old one stressed_

 

_The child of dark_

_Forced to be evil_

_Pushed from his haven since he was little_

 

_O child of dark_

_My darling one_

_Rise you shall_

_For you are not so brittle_

 

_My three children_

_Light, dark and grey_

_I will protect you_

_Until the day_

_When borrowed magic leaves my soul_

_And my work is done_

_Not to worry my dears_

_For by then you would have won_

Shakily, Severus straightened his back. The child of light...of course it had to be  **him**. It's fine. He could just ignore that brat. But "hatred from his brood"? Dumbledore told him that Potter was treated as nothing less than a prince...Severus scowled. Everything was confusing, especially that last stanza. Not to mention who in Merlins bloody left nutsack was the child of dark? He inwardly shuddered at the hint of "tongue of serpents", maybe someone was hiding their own ability with Parseltongue. An image of the insane snake looking psychopath flashed through his mind and Severus's scowl deepened. 

"I haven't written in eons," A soft and familiar voice came from behind him, causing his entire body to stiffen.

"It is adequate," He stated in reply, turning to face galaxy eyes, "If half of the dunderheads I have to teach could write like this then perhaps they could be considered of average intelligence." Severus sneered.

Chuckling, Allana smiled gently, "I hope the clothing was to your satisfaction then?"

"Quite."

Strangely, the hue of yellow seemed to glow stronger in her eyes, "Do you...feel any different?" 

He did, in fact. He felt lighter, less weighed down and his magic felt stronger. Not that he'd tell her that. Instead, he settled for glaring at her.

"Very well," Irritatingly, her eyes gleamed like she knew the answer anyways, "Come. It is time for breakfast."

Severus nodded sharply and swept past her, his robes billowing like always. Allana tittered to herself the entire way there. She, herself, shared the same feeling with her chosen after writing for 4 hours straight. Her writing, although not fantastic, helped relieved many burdens. She knew she wasn't as talented as magic seemed to make her out to be, but that was fine. Maybe she couldn't write, sing, or cook well, but she had her own exceptional talents. Perhaps such a view on life would need to be taught to her chosen's...' _or beat_ _into their skulls_ ' she deadpanned as she recalled how stubborn all three of them could be. Her eye twitched when she sensed her chosen's mind whirring  **much** too loudly. 

"My chosen..." She spoke, sighing inwardly when he braced himself after she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Please be patient. You have my word that everything will be explained later."

Inclining his head tersely, he stalked through the staff entrance that lay right beside the High Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the Long delay but my current project coursework has been killing me. My lovely beta Miistical has kindly been helping me to edit my earlier chapters though I think she's about as or more busy than I am so it'll be a while as well before everything (including this chapter) is edited. 
> 
> Chapter 5 was actually a little bit difficult to write since I was too distracted with thoughts on how to introduce Harry as the next Chosen, so it's a little short. I doubt Allana assaulting Harry in the middle of the Great Hall like she did Severus would blow over. Any thoughts or suggestions would be really appreciated :)
> 
> Also just a little trivia for those that are actually mildly interested in Allana.
> 
> 1\. You would probably have noticed that at some points in the 5 chapters, certain colours in her eyes will glow stronger. In total she has four major colours that will glow stronger during certain periods of time. Anyone can guess why?  
> 2\. Allana's backstory is a little tragic, and (I hope) a little unexpected as well. Anyone want to take a gamble on what exactly happened in her past? 
> 
> And alright this is absolutely the last thing I'll be saying.  
> I'm thinking of changing the pairings again.  
> Wait wait hear me out!  
> I had a few (really) amazing suggestions for pairings and I think they're actually quite valid. I have a slight...fear of writing straight characters since my obsessive reading tendencies for gay fanfiction has kind of put me off of writing straight pairings. BUT! I'd like to try, since I know it might be a little unfair to have everyone suddenly be with the same sex.  
> So I was thinking of,  
> a) Theodore and Hermione  
> b) Neville and Pansy  
> c) Luna being a kickass strong single female character with mildly loose sexual values. 
> 
> It's really up to my adorable readers at this point of time, so you guys can choose which type of pairings you want. (Please don't ask me to change draco and the twins because damnit that triad is so cute and kills me every single time I read it. COME ON WE ALL KNOW FRED AND GEORGE ARE GOING TO BE UBER PERVERTS TO TRY AND SEDUCE DRACO WHO'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE THAT WHOLE SCANDALISED MAIDEN WHO SECRETLY LIKES IT BUT IS TOO TIGHT ASSED TO EVEN CONSIDER IT!) (sorry i lost it for a sec)


	6. PLEASE READ!!! NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I left this story alone for so long but the problem is I've just started my school whose curriculum is similar to that of a college meaning my schedule is topsy turvy (and it's where I'm getting my diploma) and I've been struggling to make ends meet since I've decided to try and support myself as much as possible (aka getting a job, using my own money and no relying too much on my parents for anything other than school and a roof over my head). 

I'm not saying I'm abandoning this story oh no far from it. I want to continue it but this is a really bad time in my life to do so, I have tons of projects coming up and with myself spiralling further and further down a path of self destruction while also struggling to maintain my GPA I have basically no time to write yet. 

I want to redo this whole story cause as much as I love it, it's not up to my standards. The quality of writing for each chapter drops further and further since my beta has disappeared (but I don't blame her since we all do have our own lives after all), the word count is randomised to how much I felt like writing at the time and the plot is a little bland now that I think about it. I love this story so much and I know I can write more for it but I need you, my lovely readers, to be patient with me. 

I'm planning on starting the makeover for this story latest by this August maybe sooner. 

On another note, I've also started to work on my digital art (since my entire course is based around digital art) and I'm trying to build a name for myself so that perhaps within a few months (or years realistically speaking but I can hope) I could open commissions and maybe raise a bit of money. If my writing also improves enough, I might open commissions for that as well. I know these are all huge plans and realistically speaking they might never come to fruition but I'm willing to put the time and effort, and perhaps hopefully one day I can. Who knows? I'll probably open a free request week every 4 months for those who can't afford commissions. 

Aggh but I'm getting off topic. Basically what I'm saying is, give me some time to reboot this story and give it a complete makeover. Also it'd be fantastic if you guys could check out my twitter and tumblr, @awesome_kyles and @KylesMoony respectively, since that's where I'll be posting updates on how my stories are going as well as my art. Thank you all for reading this Long ramble, good night!


	7. New Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry

Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the late update but I'm sad to say that this fic- 

WON'T be abandoned and I will unfortunately have to continue it. (Kidding I love this fic). 

I've been trying to juggle schoolwork and the rewrite since I want to post them all at once rather than do it chapter by chapter, that way there's an easier flow with the words and story. I reread this whole fic again and I don't really like how my OC is the main focus when it was supposed to be Severus, Harry and Tom :/ but you guys seem to like it just fine so instead of changing up the whole thing and shaking you guys I'll let you all choose.

Option A:  
The rewrite still featuring large parts of Allana taking care of Severus, Harry and Tom.

Option B:  
The rewrite this time mainly featuring Severus, Harry and Tom with Allana more in the background and a whole new story completely featuring Allana, her bg and her thoughts + plans.

You can comment below which option you would prefer, and if you could please give a short explanation on why you would rather one option over the other. I'll be accepting answers until the 26 of March and depending on the answers I'll be posting a NEW fic on the 30th of March and updates will be coming biweekly. (Also for those of you subscribed to this fic, no worries I'll be posting a chapter on this fic with the link to the new one)


	8. RESULTS

I decided to reveal the results earlier so I can start on the writing sooner. The results are Option B with the rewrite this time mainly featuring Severus, Harry and Tom with Allana more in the background and a whole new story completely featuring Allana, her bg and her thoughts + plans. (If anyone is curious Option B won by 5 votes.). 

The new story will be posted (hopefully) on the 30th of March along with the first chapter of Allana's backstory. Here's the plan:

The main story will have two chapters posted every update whereas Allana's story will have one chapter per update.

Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off while trying to manage my art and other things. And I'm still looking desperately for a beta, if anyone wants to volunteer you can leave your discord or email in a comment (all comments are reviewed by me before being published so if you're worried no worries, I won't it go public).

(Also, I don't want to come off as haughty or rude but please don't constantly comment "Pls update" and nothing else because those tend to put me off updating more than encourage. If anything I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, suggestions and even questions about the future of the story/characters.)


	9. Still not a proper update (why am i like this)

Hello doves! I've already written the three chapters, however I'm still looking for a beta to help edit them. So I decided to take a little snippet of the first chapter, send them to the people that applied to be a beta for them to edit and send back to me. The person that wrote the result that I find the most appealing and suitable for my story will be my new beta. 

Another thing I wanted to mention is why I'm putting off publishing my rewrite. I've actually started tons of new projects recently as I've started taking a stronger interest in my future. Most of these projects are online and rely a lot on my support and fans. As such I really need all of you to help support my projects in anyway you can, you don't necessarily have to donate but simply spreading the word would be great enough. 

Follow me:  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/IdioticGeneric  
Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatgenericidiot  
DeviantArt: https://genericmoron.deviantart.com/

Help support me:  
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ThatGenericMoron  
Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/thatgenericidiot

Join my discord!  
https://discord.gg/vpS2FvM

I don't use twitter as much, but I use tumblr and deviantart as often as possible. My discord is always open so any questions or more applications for beta-ship will reach me at almost any time. Donations help even better since that means I don't need to spend time I could use to write to raise money in real life. Donations aren't necessary for updates of course, but they help tons with speeding up the process.


	10. REWRITE PUBLISHED

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440305/chapters/33353757

 

Hi guys! I finally published the rewrite, so enjoy!


End file.
